The Daughter Of Ipswitch
by covenantfan1234
Summary: Caleb's little sister comes back home after going away for school for a year and finds old feelings for a certain blue eyed son of ipswitch returning and makes a shocking discovery
1. Chapter 1

_so i have a writers block on my other story but this popped into my head and i thought i post it. let me know what you think._

Chapter 1

Charlotte's P.O.V

I was sitting on the plane on my way back from California. I'd gone there last year for school needing to get away after my dad got really ill. After a talk with my mom I decided to come home for good. My name is Charlotte Danvers, the sister of Caleb Danvers. Caleb has short dark brown hair and brown eyes; he's tall and kinda muscled. I on the other hand have long light brown hair and blue eyes and short. As the plane lands I grab my handbag and am soon heading to the exit with the rest of my luggage, I notice Gorman the man who took care of my father. I got in the car and he drove me home. I was a little nervous since I hadn't been here in a year. I grab my bags and walk in the house to be greeted with my mom smiling at me; I drop my bags and run into her arms.

"It's good to have you home" she said stroking my hair.

"Hey who are you talking to" Reid asks walking into the room with a bag of crisps.

"Oh my god Charlie is that you" he asks using my old nickname as I struggle out of moms hold and he picks me up and hugs me tight burying his head in my neck.

"It's nice to see you too" I told him laughing and wrapping my arms around his neck. I notice Pogue and Tyler walk in followed by Caleb and Kate and some blonde girl I don't remember. Must be Sarah.

Pogue is the second oldest son with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and is tall with muscles just like the others. Then there's Reid who's got a mop of shaggy blonde hair with the most amazing blue eyes you will ever see. Then there's Tyler or baby boy as we call him. He's the youngest son with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kate has olive coloured skin with brown eyes and long brown hair. I glanced at a girl and notice she has blonde hair and blue eyes and is exactly what Caleb described Sarah to me in his emails. Since he met Sarah after I moved I never really saw her, I mean I did decide to move at the beginning of the summer holiday instead of when school started. And from what I was told my dad died to help Caleb save himself and Sarah by willing Caleb his power. All of the sons and the girls are 18 and have already left school leaving me as the youngest since I'm only 17.

"You're back" Caleb says smiling and Reid puts me down but keeps an arm around my shoulders.

"Obviously" I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay so movie night here it is" Kate says excitedly.

"Erm excuse me but who is she?" the blonde I'm assuming to be Sarah asked.

"Seriously you guys didn't mention me at all" I asked and elbowed Reid in the side and he grunted in pain. "You know that hurts" I said faking hurt and wriggling from away from Reid and running off towards the kitchen. Reid followed, grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder walking back in to the others. Kate spotted us first and laughed causing everyone to laugh and I repeatedly punched Reid in the back but not enough to actually hurt him.

"Reid put me down you damn bastard!" I shouted at him.

"It's like she never left" I heard Kate say.

"Yeah it definitely feels like old times" that came from Tyler.

"Reeeid" I whined "put me down. Seriously bloods rushing to my head here" with that he hit me on the ass causing me to yelp and then lifted me up and set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist and looking me in the eyes. I stared right back and bit my bottom lip and looked down to his very kissable lips, his lips parted and when I glanced up at him again I saw something. Love or lust? I couldn't tell which one. I squirmed out of his hold and looked at my mom who was looking at me knowingly; she was the only one who knew about my lifelong crush on Reid.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. Is all my stuff still in my room or has it been moved."

"Everything is right where you left it sweetie" she told me and I practically ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed everything I need for a shower which was just a towel and underwear for when I get out and got in. With the hot water cascading down over me I wondered what I was gonna do. I mean I love Reid, I have since I was 13 years old. But Caleb told me about him sleeping around, using girls and chucking them when he was done, about him being nothing but a player. I didn't want to be just another notch on his bed post. I washed my hair and got out the shower, dried off and put on my underwear. It was a black bra and thong set from Victoria secrets. I walked out the bathroom towel drying my hair and then threw my towel on the floor. I went to my chest of draws and wardrobe and pulled on some short pyjama shorts and a vest top, I put the matching pyjama top on my bed for later. I heard a knock on the door and shouted for them to come in and my mom walked in.

"How are you doing with everything darling?" she asked sitting on my bed. I sat next opposite her I mean it is a king a size bed there's plenty of room.

"I'm fine."

"And you still like Reid? I'm sure Caleb told you what he's been like since you left."

"Yes mom I still like Reid but I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you think is best for you, do what your heart tells you to do and you'll be fine. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs." She left my room but left the slightly open. I lay on my bed thinking about what to do about my feelings for Reid when I just grunted in frustration, grabbed the pillow form beside my head on the bed and threw it at the door. Tyler happened to choose that particular moment to walk in and the pillow hit him in the face and I burst out laughing. He shook his head and lay beside me on the bed.

"So... you and Reid" he said and I looked at his and raised my eyebrow.

"What about me and Reid?"

"I think the same as I did before you left a little over a year ago. That you both like each other and are both too scared to tell each other." I grabbed the pillow from under my head and hit him in the face with it.

"Come on you know you like him" he told me laughing.

"Seriously you're still on that I mean come on I haven't seen him in over a year."

"And I know I'm right. Come on its obvious Reid's still crazy about you."

"Okay 1 Reid has never been crazy about me and 2 he obviously isn't crazy about anyone since all he does is sleep around and treat girls like crap" Tyler looked at me shocked.

"Look Reid only started sleeping around after you left, you are the only girl he has ever actually had feelings for" he told me.

"And how would you know?" I shot at him.

"I'm his best friend I can tell by the way he acts around you."

"Whatever you say baby boy" I told him and he hit me in the face with a pillow making me laugh.

"Am I interrupting something" I heard someone say and looked to see Reid standing in my doorway.

"Nah we're just coming down" I said and when I went to get up but Tyler pulled me back down on the bed.

"You two" he waved a hand at me and Reid "need to talk" with that he got up and left closing the door behind us.

"What do we need to talk about?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Beats the hell outta me."

"So are you gonna join in on the movie night or not?" he said walking to the bed and sitting on it.

"Yeah let's go" I said grabbing his hand, Reid entwined our fingers and I felt sparks shoot up my arm. We walked downstairs and into the living room to the others still hand in hand and got a smirk from Tyler.

"So what we watching?" I asked and looked for somewhere to sit. Kate and Pogue were cuddling on the love seat, Sarah and Caleb and Tyler were on the settee.

"Dirty dancing" Kate said. Reid groaned and sat on the floor and pulled me down into his lap, I put my legs out in front of me and leaned into his chest. By the time the film finished Reid was sprawled out on the floor and I was lying with my head on his chest with his one hand entwined with one of mine and his other hand running up and down my back.

"Okay so next is mean girls" Kate said and Reid groaned again and I lifted my head and smacked his chest.

"What's wrong Reid you used to watch chick flicks all the time? You know if I'm remembering right me and Ty used to go round yours every Friday after school and we'd spend the entire night watching chick flicks. You know I seem to recall you telling me that bring it on was your favourite." Everyone laughed while Reid glared at me then smirked; he rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Want to make fun of me now" he asked threateningly and I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder then pushed and flipped us over so I was on top, I grabbed his hands and put them above his head then bent down so I could talk in his ear.

"I wouldn't try and intimidate me Reid you should know by now nothing you could do would scare me and I could totally kick your ass if you want to try it."

"When did you get so... so hot" he whispered and his breath brushed my neck and I shivered and looked at his face to see his lips parted and his eyes now on my lips, and then we heard a cough. I looked behind me to see a pissed off Pogue and Caleb, an amused Kate and Tyler and a confused Sarah.

"You know you two could at least talk so we can hear" Kate told me and Tyler added "I'm not sure we want to know what they're saying Kate." I got up and pulled Reid up with me, I turned to Tyler and felt Reid's arm rest on my shoulders.

"So baby boy wanna go watch a film in my room?" I asked him and I saw Caleb relax a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure" Ty told me as Reid asked "what we watching?"

"The lost boys" I told him then turned around and pushed him and he landed on his ass. I laughed and took off running up the stairs, once I got to the top of the stairs a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up spinning me around.

"Think you two could spare me the couple act for one night? Tyler asked walking past us and into my room, Reid picked me up so he was carrying me bridal style and went into my room and threw me on the bed. Reid got in next to me and Tyler went to my DVD cupboard.

"The lost boys?" he questioned and I nodded at him and he put it on and got on the bed the other side of since I was lying in the middle. Deciding I wasn't comfy I shifted so that I was lying with my head on Reid's shoulder and one of my legs over his, he wrapped his arms round my waist pulling me closer to him and rubbed circles in my back. Halfway through the film there was a knock on the door and Kate popped her head round and walked in with Sarah behind her.

"we ordered take out and ordered you something so here you go" she placing a the food on my bed and Sarah put the cans of pop on my bed side cupboard next to my alarm clock. I sat up and looked in the boxes to find a completely plain burger and some chicken strips and started eating and Kate and Sarah left. When I was done eating I moved Reid's pizza box out his hands.

"You know I wasn't done eating" he said but couldn't keep the smirk off of his face and I rolled my eyes at him and sat in between his legs and leaned into his chest, then I put his pizza box back in my lap. Reid finished his pizza and I put the box on the floor and I snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. Once the movie finished Tyler turned it off and put it back in the case then got back in the bed next to me. I put my leg over the top of Reid's and my head on his chest, Reid wrapped his arms round me and I soon found myself falling into a dreamless sleep. I woke up and found myself lying completely on top of Reid with his arms tight around my waist and Tyler nowhere to be found. I wiggled onto of Reid trying to get off of him and he groaned and I felt his morning glory pressed against my crotch and blushed. I looked back down at Reid to see him awake and staring at me.

"Morning" I told him "so uh think you could let me go" I asked him.

"Nah. I'm kinda liking this position we've found ourselves in."

"And why would that be?" I questioned him trying not to move around on him too much. Reid slowly started bringing his head up looking at my lips and just when he was inches away the door burst open. I jumped but Reid's arms around me stopped me from falling and I heard a high pitched squeal which I groaned at and buried my head in Reid's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte's P.O.V

"Hey we're going out to breakfast do you want to come with us?" I heard Sarah ask.

"Nah I'm going back to sleep" I said lying my head on Reid's shoulder.

"It's half 7" Sarah said.

"She's not a morning person" I heard Kate say.

"Told you she wouldn't come" that was Tyler "just need my jacket. Let's go girls" I heard my door shut and closed my eyes.

"So..." Reid started.

"Just go back to sleep Reid we can talk later" I told him and I felt his chest rumble.

"sweet dreams" he told me and we both went back to sleep.

I was woke up when I was suddenly rolled over, my eyes flew open and I looked up into the amused eyes of Reid.

"What was that for?" I whined and he laughed.

"It's half 12 and besides I couldn't get up with you lying all over me" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Fine next time sleep on the floor."

"I didn't say that I minded just that I couldn't get up" he told me and lowered his head and just when he was about to kiss me my door swung open, and I looked over Reid's shoulder to see Pogue glaring at the back of Reid's head.

"What?" I asked Pogue and Reid bent his head to the crook of my neck and bit down and I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning.

"Just thought you might like to know that we bought dinner back with us" Pogue told me and then left. Reid lifted his head and cupped my face then pressed his lips to mine gently when he glided his tongue across my bottom lip I pulled away and he looked at me confused. I took a deep breath then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not just going to be another notch in your bedpost Reid. I've heard what you've been like since I went to school and I don't want to be another girl you've used. I'm not trying to hurt you I'm just trying to protect myself please understand" I pleaded with him, and he smiled at me and one of his hands went to my waist and he pushed himself into me and I could feel how hard he was and I moaned.

"You'd never be just another fuck Charlie; I could never to do that to you. I care about you too much and just so you know I only started sleeping around when you left because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought it was the best way to try and deal with you leaving. I missed you Charles."

"I missed you too blondie but I want to see you've changed, no more sleeping around."

"Okay and we are totally going out later."

"Where?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"I'm taking you out, like on a date" he said and smiled at me, a real genuine smile not that cocky smirk I saw last night. He got off the bed and tried to pull me up but I pulled him back down and he landed on me which caused me to lose my breath.

"Jesus Reid what the fuck have you been eating you weigh a ton maybe you should lay off the snacks" I said and pushed him off me and he landed on the floor. I got up quick and ran off taking the stairs two at a time and ran through the living room and into the kitchen earning questioning stares from the guys. I heard footsteps on the stairs and Reid came barrelling into the room in just a pair of basketball shorts leaving his chest bare and I couldn't help but stare but was brought back to reality when he started walking towards me.

"What did you do now?" Tyler asked laughed while Reid smirked at me when my back hit the wall and Reid finally reached me, and grabbed me round the waist with my back to his chest a started tickling me. After a couple of minutes he let me go and I turned to Tyler to answer his earlier question.

"I did not do a thing" I told him which got me a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you just threw me off the bed" Reid said clearly amused.

"Well you were crushing me with your fat ass" it told him and he faked hurt.

"My ass is not fat thank you" he said.

"Wait wait wait" Kate said "how was Reid crushing you."

"Easy I was on top" Reid told Kate with a smirk and Sarah chocked on her drink and Caleb and Pogue chose that moment to walk and looked ready to kill Reid.

"In your dreams blondie" I replied "so I was told there was food."

"Well there was but Pogue ate it" Caleb told me.

"Looks like I'm cooking" I muttered. I got all the stuff I needed to make my dinner and grabbed extra for Reid knowing he'd eat mine if I didn't make him some too. By the time I was done cooking I had hash browns, French toast, sausage, bacon and egg. I made just enough for 2 plates and put one in front of Reid. I looked around the table and noticing there wasn't a spare seat Sarah stood up.

"Sarah sit back down" I told her and went and sat in Tyler's lap. I ate my dinner and sat back so my head was rested on Tyler's shoulder and I had my feet in Reid's lap who was sitting across from me.

"So what we doing today?" Tyler asked wrapping his arms round my stomach and placing his head on my shoulder. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirked and nodded his head to Reid and when I looked he was glaring at Ty.

"Well it's already after 1 and me and Charlie still need to get dressed. So you guys go do whatever the hell you wanna do and we'll just meet you at Nicky's at 6" Reid said. Caleb turned to look at me while Pogue glared at Reid.

"You okay with that?" Cale asked me and I nodded my head at him. I stood up as everyone else got up and left leaving me alone with Reid who seemed to be checking me out, making me very aware of the short shorts and low cut tank top I'd wore to bed.

"Well I'm gonna go shower" I said and as I turned to walk away Reid grabbed me spun me round and his lips met mine. I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip and opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue start to massage mine, his hands were on my waist and mine arms were around his neck with my hands fisting in his hair.

"Jump" he told me breaking the kiss for a second before putting his lips back on mine. I did as he told me to and wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked up the stairs and into my room without breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss gasping for air and he lay me on my bed and got on top of me then started kissing my neck. When he kissed a certain spot I moaned and felt his smirk against my neck as he continued to kiss that one spot, I felt him start to bite and suck and soon my hips started moving, grinding against his. Reid lifted his head and looked at me then down at my lips and kissed me again and I flipped us over so I was on top and broke the kiss. I placed my hands on his shoulders and carried on grinding on top of him and his hands went to my waist as he lifted his hips to meet mine. As he went to lift my tank top off I put my hands on his to stop him.

"Reid stop" I said looking down at him.

"I thought you wanted to" he told me looking confused.

"I do trust me but we can't."

"If you want to and I want to then what's the problem" he asked and I bent down so my forehead was on his.

"I just...I...ugh just leave it Reid" I said and went to get off of him but he held me in place.

"Talk to me" he said softly.

"It doesn't matter" I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me "fine" I said and sighed "it's just I have no idea what I'm doing and you've been with girls who have tons of experience."

"Seriously this is what you're worried about?"

"Yeah kinda" as I said this he flipped us back over so he was on top. "well then in that case I'm going to love teaching you all about sex" he told me looking down and winking at me "and just so I know when you said you have no idea what your doing does that mean you're a virgin?" I nodded at him and he grinned and kissed me again. When he broke the kiss he pulled me up and looked me in the eyes.

"So I'm gonna take your top off is that okay with you?" he asked me and I laughed nervously.

"Sure." He pulled my tank top off and I lay back down on the bed then he started kissing my neck and his kisses got lower and lower until they were just above my breasts. I wrapped my hands in his hair as he finally reached my nipples dragging one of them into his mouth. I moaned and my hips shot up without me really telling them to and were met with Reid's hard on causing me to let out another loud moan. Noticing this Reid pressed himself into me, grinding his hips into mine while moving to my other nipple.

"Reid" I moaned his name and he moved away from my breast and stopped his grinding then continued to kiss all the way down my body all the while looking me in the eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows to see him better and when he reached the waistband of my shorts he looked at me as if seeking approval which I gave him by nodding. He pulled my shorts down along with my thong then looked up at me.

"You shave" he stated and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So. I just don't like having a lot of hair down there."

"Mhmmm. That's great because I hate a girl with a lot of hair."

With that he started kissing along one of my thighs and just as he was about to reach where I was aching for him to touch he switched and trailed kisses along my other thigh, and kept repeating the process causing me to groan in frustration. Why was I felling like this? Damn was it good and pissing me off at the same time. Reid answered me like he could hear what I was thinking.

"It's because you want to feel your release. You body is craving my attention, begging for me to take you over the edge and give you an orgasm." I didn't know what to say to him and he just smirked at me before settling back in between my legs and lifted each leg over his shoulders so my thighs rested there.

"Reid I don't know" I said feeling hesitant about what he was about to do he looked up at me.

"You don't know about what?" he asked me and brought his hand up and slowly rubbed my clit causing a foreign feeling to spike through my body. I moaned and lifted my hips rocking against his hand.

"What if it tastes bad" I asked him breathing heavily and letting small moans slip past my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlotte's P.O.V

"Don't worry we'll soon find out" he told me amused and before I could protest further I felt his mouth on me and arched my back and tried to squeeze my legs together, which did nothing but bring him closer to me. It wasn't long before I was moaning uncontrollably and I felt an unfamiliar feeling in stomach like my muscles were tightening and then it was all let loose and I was lost in complete and utter bliss. Throughout all of the pleasure I could still feel Reid licking and sucking which I'm sure made it last longer. My legs loosened their grip on his head and he slid them off of his shoulders and he climbed up my body leaving small kisses as he went. He kissed me and thrusted his tongue in my mouth and when he started massaging my tongue with his I moaned, I felt his fingers at my core and then he pushed one into me. I gasped and broke the kiss panting when he started moving it in and out before adding another one.

"Reid" I moaned his name and he grinned down at me and started kissing and sucking on my neck again. When he started twisting his fingers in different ways it made the tightening in my stomach start again and I balled the bed sheets up in my fists moaning uncontrollably.

"come on" Reid said picking up the pace he was moving his fingers in and out of me all the while twisting them at different angles, it was driving me insane. "I can tell your close Charls, come on baby give it to me" at his words I felt the pressure be released and I was grinding my hips against his fingers until it stopped. Reid pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean.

"See it doesn't taste bad. In fact you taste delicious" he said giving me that cocky ass smirk again then he flipped us over so I was on top. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then looked at reid who was staring up at me. I bent down and kissed him long and hard, when I broke the kiss I trailed kisses along his jaw and kissed his neck, when I kissed a certain spot he groaned and tilted his head to the side to give me more access. I bit down and sucked hard and reids hand fisted in my hair while I continued to bite and suck on his neck when I lifted my head up I saw a reddish purplish mark on his neck and smiled.

"What?" he asked me and grabbed my head.

"You have a love bite."

"Yeah well so do you and I guess there's a first time for everything" he told me and I grabbed his hands and put them at his sides. I kissed his chest and kissed down his stomach until I reached the waistband of his shorts.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do" Reid told me as I pulled down his shorts and boxers and I looked at him.

"I'll keep that in mind" I told him then kissed the tip of his erection and Reid moaned low in his throat. He was long and thick and I wondered if he'd even fit in me. I swirled my tongue round his tip then ran my tongue up his entire length then took him in my mouth, I reached up and grabbed his hands then put them on my head. He got the hint and started moving my head up and down and pushing himself in and out of my mouth showing me the way he wanted it done. When he pushed his whole length into my mouth he groaned and I felt him and the back of my throat.

"God Charlie do you even have a gag reflex" he said then moaned and picked up the pace he was pushing in and out of my mouth "Charls I'm gonna cum" he told me then tried to move me of him. I held him in place and grazed my teeth over him then hummed and felt something hit the back of my throat and swallowed. I lay down beside Reid and he cupped my face and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him fidgeting nervously.

"I've just never been with a girl that's swallowed before" he told me and I blushed and looked away but he turned my head back to him. "I didn't say it was a bad thing in fact it's great" he kissed me and rolled on top of me and I felt him still hard against my thigh and moaned into his mouth. He grabbed his cock a ran it up and down my core and I moaned louder this time but remembered something just in time to stop him pushing into me. When I stopped him he looked at me confused.

"You want to wait right?" he asked me and before I even answered him he was talking again "right I can wait" I put my fingers on his lips to shut him up.

"I don't want to wait" I told him.

"Then..." I shushed him again.

"Do you have a condom" I asked him and he just looked at me before he spoke.

"shit I can't believe I forgot I've never forgot to use protection before" he told me he didn't have one and I went to out from under him when his eyes turned black and a foil packet appeared on the bed next to us. He kissed me then handed me the foil packet.

"Reid I don't know how to..." I was shut up when he put his fingers to my lips. He took the condom out of the pack and placed it in my palm.

"Okay so you see the top" he said showing me "pinch that with your fingers to get rid of any air" I did as he told me "okay now just slide it over me." I slid the condom over him then he took his cock and once again positioned himself ready to enter me. He slid into me slowly and stopped.

Reid's P.O.V

I slowly slid into Charlie and got my head in when I felt the resistance I stopped and kissed her hard.

"This is gonna hurt" I told her and she took a deep breath then looked me in the eyes.

"Just do it Reid" she demanded and I chuckled at her then captured her lips in a kiss, grabbed her hips then slammed into her muffling her cry of pain with the kiss. I broke the kiss and held still looking at her.

"You okay?" I asked her concerned. I mean I know I'm big and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Mhmmm I'm fine."

I pulled out nearly all the way and then slid back in slowly and kept repeating this process even though it was killing me since I needed her. After a couple of thrusts instead of moaning in pain it turned to moans of pleasure and her hands went to my shoulders and I felt her nails dig into my shoulders.

"Ah Reid faster. God Reid please" she begged and I kissed her then picked up my pace but not by much since I was scared I'd hurt her if I went as fast as I would with any other girl. Her hips started to rise up to meet mine and her nails were now digging into my back and I felt the skin break but didn't care.

"Mmmm it feels good" she told me then moaned loudly and I smirked at her. "Reid go faster" she told me.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"God dammit Reid so help me if you don't go faster..." she trailed off when I started slamming into her so hard and fast she started moving further up the bed till I held her in place. She let out loud moans and when I felt her muscles start to clench around me I pushed myself even faster. She screamed my name as she came and a couple more thrusts and I came.

"Shit" I said as I stilled inside of her and when I pulled out of her she winced so I kissed her forehead. "So I have a question."

"Mmmm" she said and I laughed and pulled her into my arms.

"So have you ever given anyone a blowjob before" I asked her and she lifted her head up to look at me.

"No why?"

"Well it's just that was amazing actually I think that's the best I've ever had how did you know trick about humming."

"one of my friends mentioned it before back when I was in Calli" she looked at the clock "oh my god its 3 o'clock" she shot up and I pulled her back down.

"Relax we don't have to leave till about half 5 so go shower and I'll change the bed covers" we got up and looked at the blood on the covers.

"Don't bother" she told me and her eyes flashed black and the covers were clean.

"Right now your back does that mean we can use again" I asked her. She got the power just like we did when we turned 13 and we looked in the book about it and found an entry about a female being born with the power every 200 years which renders the ageing curse ineffective. When Charlie left we couldn't use anymore because we have to be around her for her power to counteract the ageing curse but now she's back we should be able to use again without ageing.

"Uh I'd give it a week maybe to give my power time work on yours again but I guess after that you guys should be fine. Hey is Cale still a stick up a butt with the no using thing."

"You bet ya" I told her then picked her up and took her in the bathroom and walked into the shower. She took her bobble off her wrist and put her hair in a messy bun on top off her head. I washed her from head to toe taking care in certain places earning hot little moans in response then she washed me. We got out the shower and got dressed. I looked over to see her dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a black and white check short sleeved shirt and high blue and white stripe socks; she rummaged around in her closet and pulled out a pair of high Dr Martin boots that were black with red roses up the side. When she put on the boots you could still see the tops of her socks. I threw on a pair of baggy blue jeans with a long sleeve tight white top and put on my black fingerless gloves and beanie then put on my shoes.

"Done staring" she asked turning round to look at me.

"Nope I don't think I'll ever be done" I replied "so does this mean we're together?"

"What do you want it to mean?" she asked and grabbed a hoodie out of her wardrobe and I noticed it was my orange one I thought I'd lost.

"That we're together" I told then walked to her and wrapped my arms round her and she struggled out of my hold.

"Then try asking me" she said then turned to grab a shoulder bag and there in her phone, IPod keys and some money. I wrapped my arms round her waist pressing her back to my chest then nibbled on her ear.

"Charlotte Louise Danvers will you be my girlfriend?." She turned around in my arms and wrapped her hands round my neck and kissed me.

"Sure why not" she said after she broke the kiss.

"Great then let's go."

"Where are we going its only quarter to 4."

"We're going to the cinema."

"Well wont that make us late to meet the guys it'll be way past 6 when we get there" she told me as we headed downstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Just text baby boy and tell him we'll get there at 8 o'clock. Oh hey Evelyn" I said as I saw her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hi Reid. Charlotte what are you doing?" she asked and looked to see her shoving food in her bag. It was mainly sweets and chocolate with a few bags of crisps.

"We're going to the cinema" she said.

"Well you can buy stuff there" Evelyn said.

"Well yeah I'm gonna buy popcorn and a drink but I want other stuff and its way cheaper to take my own then buy it there" she explained.

"So is this a date? Are you two together?" Evelyn asked me and I heard a bang.

"Ow shit" Charlotte said rubbing her head and closing the cupboard she'd been in.

"Right so see you later mom" she said and grabbed my hand but stopped when Evelyn called her name.

"Reid I expect you to take care of my daughter and don't hurt her" she said warningly and I gulped then she smiled and looked at Charlie.

"Oh and Charlie dear maybe you should wait until I'm not in the house to have alone time with your boyfriend."

"Oh my god" the blood drained from Charlie's face and she grabbed my hand again. "Okay really going now mom bye. Oh and I'm staying at Reid's tonight!" she shouted at the door.

"Be safe!" we heard her shout back before Charlie slammed the door shut and went to my car. I opened it and we both got in and I started to drive into town while Charlie texted baby boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlotte's P.O.V

Charlie: hey baby boy me and Reid are gonna go catch a film so we won't be at Nicky's till at least 8 so let cay know for me love you xxxxxx

Baby boy: is it a date? Xxxxxx

Charlie: wouldn't you like to know :P xxxxxx

Baby boy: it is isn't it? I totally knew you two liked each other xxxxxx

Charlie: whatever xxxxxx

Baby boy: seriously is it a date or not xxxxxx

"Charls were here" Reid told me and I looked to see he'd pulled up outside the cinema I didn't bother replying back to Ty and climbed out the car and followed Reid inside.

"So what we watching?" I asked Reid and he smirked at me.

"The conjuring" I groaned and he laughed and wrapped his arms around me "next time we come you can pick the film" he steered me in the direction of the ticket desk and bought 2. We got popcorn and a drink and went into the theatre and sat down. When the trailers started I looked around to notice we were the only ones in there, Reid noticed and stood up then pulled me up then sat down with me on his lap so I was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him but instead of answering me he kissed me and ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened for him eagerly. He massaged my tongue with his and I felt his hands slide under my top and he made his way to my breasts. I pulled away from and he looked at me while I pulled my hoodie over my head and threw it on my seat along with my bag. Reid unbuttoned my shirt and I sat there in my bra, he pushed me back so I was sitting on his knees and pulled the cup of my bra down then pulled my nipple into his mouth. I let out a low moan and pushed myself onto him, grinding my hips into his.

"Mmmm Reid what if someone walks in" I asked him breathlessly and he lifted his head.

"Don't worry the films started so no one's coming in here. Just relax babe" he told me then dipped his head and started sucking on my other nipple. After a couple of minutes he pulled back and lifted his head to meet my gaze.

"You feeling sore?" he asked me and I blushed.

"Yeah" I told him quietly he nodded at me then stood up and sat me down on the chair. He unbuttoned my jeans and I put my bra back in place earning a raised eyebrow from Reid.

"Lift your legs."

I did as he told me and he pulled down my jeans and my lacy red underwear until they wouldn't go down anymore because my boots were in the way. He nudged my legs apart with his hands then bent his head and I felt him lick up my centre and I let a low moan slip past my lips. He started playing with my clit when I felt him push his tongue inside my entrance, I expected it to hurt since I was sore down there but his tongue was almost soothing. Between his tongue and his fingers stimulating me it wasn't long before I felt the building in my stomach and the muscles start to tighten. Reid switched round so he was now pumping his fingers in and out of me while sucking on my clit. I started moaning louder and louder and when Reid bit down lightly on my clit it sent me over the edge and I shattered into a million pieces, I was aware that Reid was still pumping his fingers and licking me prolonging my orgasm until I'd finally ridden it out. I watched him pull his fingers out of me and winced slightly then I saw him lick his fingers before dipping his head and licking me again causing a series of soft moans to escape my lips. Reid stood up then pulled me up to him and kissed me pushing his tongue in my mouth and I turned us round and pushed Reid down in the chair I'd been sitting in just moments before. I unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips so I could pull them down along with his boxers then slid my mouth over his length taking him deep in my mouth and heard him groan in response. I continued to pump him with my mouth until I felt I'd worked him up enough then climbed on top of him with some difficulty considering I was still wearing my jeans, I ended up sitting with my legs resting on his in a kneeling position then he pushed into me. I slid down when he pushed up so he was buried to the hilt in me. He rotated his hips and I moaned quietly.

"Thought you were sore" he asked me and nuzzled my neck then flexed his hips eliciting another moan from me.

"Mmmm. I definitely feel good enough for this" I told him rising up then sliding back down on him then remembered something "shit Reid you're not wearing a condom" I told him panicked and before I could move he held me in place.

"Don't worry I'll pull out before I come" he said then lifted me up slightly and started pushing in and out of me increasing his speed as he went.

"Mmmm Reid" I moaned "mmmm yeah that's it don't stop. God don't stop" I told him as I felt myself spiralling into that one blissful moment that I was craving to feel again. I came and dropped my forehead onto Reid's breathing hard. Reid pulled out and I scrambled off of him and got back on my knees then started pumping him with my hand.

"God Charles I'm gonna come" he told me and I tentatively placed his head in my mouth, tasting what I'm assuming to be my own juices on him, just in time for him to shoot his come in my mouth and swallow. I stood up and pulled my jeans up and fastened them along with my top then pulled my hoodie back over my head and Reid pulled up and fastened his jeans. We both went to the bathroom to clean up and when I got back Reid was already sitting down so I decided to sit on his lap and put my feet on the back of the chair in front of me.

"How longs left?" I asked Reid and he looked at his watch, I grabbed his arm and examined the watch then smiled to myself.

"Half an hour, we missed the first hour and a half. What was the fascination with my watch anyway?"

"I bought you that watch when I was 14 for your 15th birthday hey speaking of what do you want for your birthday next week." It's the 15th of September and Reid's birthday is the 17th.

"The reason I wear the damn watch is because you bought it if it was off anyone else I wouldn't bother with it and I don't want anything."

"Well I can think of a few things" I told him turning my head and kissing him.

"Maybe I could just have you for the whole day Monday" he said and I groaned.

"I can't I have school and haven't you got collage?"

"Nah I have Mondays off and so does your pain in the ass brother since we have the same classes" I knew Reid and Cale had both started studying law together. We watched the ending of the film in silence and when it finished we went to his car and drove to Nicky's. Outside Nicky's Reid grabbed me and kissed me roughly before taking my hand and leading the way inside. Nicky's was just as crowded as I remember it being and I stayed close to Reid's back with him leading me to where the guys normally sit at a back table. This is a habit I have with Reid after the guys bringing me here a couple of times Reid noticed I have trouble getting through the crowd because of my height, so whenever we're in a crowd he grabs my hand and leads me to a table. Just as we reach the guys Reid turns around, looks at me then sits in the only empty seat and pulls me onto his lap.

"You're early" Tyler says to me while Caleb says at the same time "you're late."

"I am not late I text Tyler to tell you I'd get here at 8" I picked up Reid's wrist off my stomach and glanced at his watch "it's 20 past 7 which makes me early."

"Well since Reid brought you here am I gonna need to drop you off at home cuz I'm staying at Sarah's tonight" Caleb asked me.

"Nah I'm staying at Reid's so I'll just stay with him" I told him entwining my fingers with Reid's and he rested our hands on my stomach and leaned his head on my shoulder. I looked at Tyler and he was smirking at us.

"So pool?" Tyler asked looking at me and Reid and we both nodded our heads then we headed over to the pool tables in the back of the bar. We went to an empty table and the boys set it up.

"50 bucks says I kick your ass baby boy" Reid said and while the guys played I sat on a bar stool and watched them and of course Reid won. He sauntered over to me smirking.

"So dinners on me" he said and nudged his way in between my legs and pressed himself as close to me as possible and wrapped an arm round my waist and the other went into my hair. He rested his forehead on mine and just stood looking at me.

"Ya know technically dinners on baby boy" I told him then I heard Sarah's voice.

"Are they together?" she asked and although I didn't turn my head away from Reid I knew it was Kate she was talking to before she answered.

"Nah. They've always been like that" Kate answered then Reid dipped his head and trailed a few wet kisses down my neck and I had to bite back a moan "but that's new" Kate said. Reid bought his head pack then put his hands on my hips and pulled me toward him so I wrapped my arms round his neck and he lifted me so I wrapped my legs round his waist. His lips brushed over my neck then he nibbled on my ear.

"We could have fun with this" he murmured in my ear.

"Or we couldn't have fun with it and you can stay in one piece" I whispered.

"Relax babe Caleb's not gonna do anything" he stated and carried me the few steps to the pool table and set me down. "So wanna learn how to play" he asked me and set the table back up.

"Seriously?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him and he handed me the cue.

"Just hit the white ball and try and get one of the solids or stripes in one of the holes" he told me. After my fourth attempt at not hitting one ball into a hole Reid stood behind pressing his front flush with my back.

"Your meant to bend down and then shoot" he said and bent my body over the table slightly then he pressed himself firmly against my ass and I felt his erection and bit my lip to stop from moaning. He gave me another few tips and I took another shot with him standing very close probably trying to distract me but I made the shot. I stood up and Reid pulled me into his chest facing away from him.

"Great now we know you can shoot lets play a game and if I win I get you for the whole day Monday and we do what I want, and if you win I get you for the whole day Monday and we do what you want" he said and nibbled on my ear and I glanced over at Tyler and the girls who were paying close attention to us.

"Fine you're on" I told him just because I wanting to kick his ass. We played the game and I totally wiped the floor with Reid but of course I did it by using to make sure that I made the shots.

"Ha I win" I said to Reid teasingly and he raised an eyebrow at me then he wrapped his arms round my waist pulling me close to him.

"You cheated" he said looking at me then pouted which made he look so cute "I saw your eyes."

"Yeah well I'm allowed to cheat I'm sure I'd suck otherwise" I whispered and as he was leaning in to kiss me we heard a throat being cleared and jumped apart quickly. I turned to look at a smirking Kate.

"So are you two together now or what" she asked us and I looked at Reid and he smirked and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Why on earth would you think that my dear sweet Kate" Reid asked sweetly and I laughed.

"I want to go" I said and turned my body pressing myself against Reid and snaked my hands round his neck and fisted his hair in one of them and pulled his head down to mine "please." He bent down slightly and picked me up so I wrapped my legs round his waist.


End file.
